Tipping Over
by HannahAsphodelLumos
Summary: N's gone, and White is lost without him. She begins to travel across the region, but little does she know is that Team Plasma and Ghetsis aren't over yet, and White is sure to fall into peril. Ferriswheelshipping. Humor/Adventure. Rated T.
1. Fighting back tears

**Prologue**

**Prologue is short. This is my first Pokemon Black and White story, and so far I love it. It's gonna have some moments that would be more clear if there had been a prequel before it, but there isn't, so boohoo, eh? Anyway, enjoy. **

"I… I've come to like you White… and I think it'll be you that I miss the most."

Wind blew my brown hair back from my face, and exhaustion made my muscles ache, but even tired and feeling like I was going to faint, I still got the gist of what N was saying. My eyes widened, and I took a step towards him, Reshy giving a warning growl as this also meant I took a step towards Zekrom.

"What are you talking about, N? It's over! There's no more running! We can both be great pokemon trainers now!" What was I saying? For the last month, since I'd found out N was the King of Team Plasma, I'd felt a burning hatred for the boy, with his gorgeous looks, kind, innocent eyes and tea green hair.

N just slowly shook his head, staring down at his feet. He'd never looked more like a child waiting for a scolding then now, and it hurt me deep inside, "No White… I'm leaving. I'm going to go and look at different places, see the different regions," At the word, he looked up, meeting my eyes.

There was a long, pregnant pause where we both just stared at each other, aqua blue eyes meeting grass green ones. It was me who finally broke the gaze, staring to the side with a burning intensity, trying to ignore the feeling of my cheeks flushing.

Then, N began to murmur, just quiet words, "Your pokemon. Your Samurott. When I first battled you that time in Accumula Town... what your pokemon said baffled me. They said they wanted to _stay_ with you, that they loved you. I'd never heard anything like that, had only heard pokemon that detested humans. It threw my beliefs. I got angry, because I didn't want to be confused like that… but I was."

Slowly, N smiled at me, his green eyes sparkling, "So, as I said, I'll miss you, White, because I've come to consider you to be someone I respect… so… farewell. Maybe we'll meet against some day."

And just like that, he turned, launching himself out into open air. I felt a scream bubble up in my throat, catching there as N flew through the air and gracefully landed aboard Zekrom's hovering back. Reshy's heavy head fell upon my shoulder as my eyes filled with tears, threatening on spilling over my eyelashes and down my cheeks. My breath caught in my throat as the motor like system in Zekroms tail picked up, blowing back my hair.

And then, just like that, he was gone.

My knee's suddenly felt weak, and I slid downwards, until I lay on the floor, staring out with wide, watery eyes into the endless blue that was the sky. I could still see him. See the beauty of his face, his hair… feel the tingle of electricity in the air that had radiated off of Zekrom.

"White? WHITE! Are you still in here?"

Cheren's voice came rolling up to me, and slowly I stood, wrapping my arms tightly around myself. Reshy's bright, blue eyes stared down at me, calm, kind and warm, like the endless fire that burned inside of her. I gave her a small smile, blinking back my salty tears, and plastered on a fake, excited smile, sprinting towards my dark haired friend.

"I bet that creep, Cheren! I bet both of them! I'm telling ya, I thought I was gonna get more of a battle, especially out of N!"

"He was a bit of a freak, wasn't he? Not very strong, though."

"Nope… not strong at all."

It was lies, all lies, as the words left my mouth. He was the strongest person I'd ever met, but now was the time to pretend. The time to pretend that I was still the hyper, crazy person that I had been before the journey. That I was still me. White.


	2. Trench Coats and Kisses

**First chapter! Hope you like! It's longer then the prologue, yayz! I hope you guys have a few laughs or something like that! Warning, for there is some swearing in this chapter (and there will be in the later chapters as well). **

Silky soft pillow fabric scraped up against my cheek, soft as feathers. My hair lay splayed across my face, the new morning sun warming my cheeks as I kicked my feet out from underneath my blankets, already starting to feel overheated in the new summer warmth.

And then… my eyes popped open.

I was in my own bed… what the hell?

The last thing I remembered was watching N rushing off into the distance, balanced precariously aboard Zekroms back while Reshiram, or Reshy, as I'd nicknamed the female legendary, peered over my shoulder, her pleasantly warm fur the only thing keeping me from bursting into hysterics, my best friend Cheren yelling at me from behind.

I sat up in bed, my loose hair falling around my shoulders in uncontrolled tangles, blue eyes automatically filling up with tears. For a long moment, I just sat there, clutching my blankets to my chest and choking on sobs that insisted on trying to bubble up to the surface.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! W-why am I crying over him? He's e-evil!" I knew it wasn't true, though. N was, or had been, the most pure and innocent person I'd ever known, even if he had had a lack of social skills.

Blinking repeatedly and I stumbled upwards and out of bed, tripping over my mat, the extra large shirt for men that I had on tangling around my thighs. Even fighting tears and despair, I was still bleary eyed from sleep, and I bumped into my table beside my bed, promptly sending my computer crashing onto the chair.

"Holy shit!" Reaching forward, I righted the machine, ignoring the crack that had magically just grown larger. You'd think that after being on a journey through the Unova region for three months I would have become a little less of a klutz, or at least matured a little, but being back in my room, I felt just like I had before, nothing more than a clumsy, dirty mouthed teenager.

Well, I was only sixteen.

"WHITE!"

I jerked wildly, falling backwards on my butt and onto my bed as my mom's voice ricocheted up the stairs. Mom _never_ yelled, it was unheard of! She was supposed to be gentle, and caring, and slightly mean when she got angry, not lo-

"WHITE! HOLY SHIT, GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Oh, she wasn't angry! That was just panic!

Wait.

Panic?

I bolted down the stairs as quickly as my bare feet could carry me, stumbling on the bottom step and catching myself on the television, causing it to tip precariously and lean up against the wall. Oops! Anyway, there was a bigger problem to deal with.

I suddenly had two moms!

I blinked wildly, staring with moon wide eyes at the two women in front of them. One of them was pointing at the other, pressed up against the wall, apron in disarray and hair frizzing up with static. She'd probably fallen over a chair and wacked her head on the floor or something. I quickly distinguished this brown haired woman as my real mom.

And spat out the first thing that came to mind, "You hav_e_ a twin _sister_?"

Both woman sweat dropped, before the one that didn't look like she was about to vomit from panic twirled in a circle… and suddenly was a man! A very creepy looking man, in a trench coat, black hair slicked back by… grease. Ew.

"Ha_ha_! I am not your mothers twin sister, miss! No, I am nothing more than Looker, part of the International Po-"

"Go! Eva! Beat the daylights out of this pervert! Hydro pump!"

With a burst of red light, I yanked a pokeball out of nowhere and out popped my starter pokemon, now a Samurott. The pokemon took one look at Looker, opened her mouth wide and started gurgling water in the back of her throat. This guy wouldn't know what hit him! Eva was just ready to shoot off the blast of water when Looker squeaked and jumped underneath the table.

Lookers voice had raised up a few octaves, "W-wait! No need to jump to rash conclusions! I am no pervert! I'm part of the International Police! I'm here to discuss Team Plasma! Please don't kill me!"

Eva glanced over her shoulder to look at me, and I chuckled in embarrassment, before saying, "Okay, Eva, hold fire! We'll give him a chance to explain!"

Looking disgruntled, Eva swallowed the water again, before loping over to my side, where she slid down to the ground and rested against my leg, almost causing me to fall over. Eva had gained some weight since she was just a little Oshawott!

Looker scrambled out from underneath the table, reaching down to dust off the knees of his pants before setting his hands on his hips, probably trying to look composed, though his skinny little knees were still knocking together. I would have laughed, but Looker started to talk.

"As I've already mentioned, I am Looker, and I was sent here to try and locate the seven sages, which have yet to be captured! I've come here to ask of your assistance, Miss Touk- Ah…" Looker paused, glancing between me and my mom, "You, White! It would truly please me if you would assist me in tracking down the six sages, not counting Ghetsis, of course!"

For a second, I just stared at him. I'd only ever gotten passing glances of the Sages, except for when they'd tried to attack me before confronting N, "So… you're saying… that after single handedly taking down Team Plasma and not even getting a full day of rest, you expect me to help you hunt down six old men that probably couldn't do any damage if they tried to?"

An uncomfortable look passed over Lookers face, and a moment of silence ensued before he said, "Well… yes… I guess if you want to put it that wa-"

"This is great! I'd get _so_ bored just hanging around home! I'd _love_ to help hunt these old dudes down! When do I start?"

Both my mother and Looker gaped and me, but I only grinned at them. I needed something to do, a_nything_, to keep my mind off of _him_, and this seemed like to perfect opportunity. All my time would be taken up hunting down these guys. I'd probably not even get a chance to think about my next meal while battling off murderous Team Plasma members trying to protect their precious sages!

Finally, Looker snapped out of his gaping, frozen state, stumbling over his words, "R-right now, of c-course! I have reason to b-believe that the Sages have scattered over the routes all through Unova! It'll only be a matter of looking in places you've never looked before… to help you out, I'd like to present you with this… _**SUPER COOL POWERFUL EXCELLENT ROD**_!"

Out of nowhere, Looker whipped out a fishing rod, slamming the tip into a vase and sending it smashing to the floor. Glass scattered everywhere and the whole room froze, Looker flushing a deep, cheri berry red, still holding the Super Rod outwards, the tip wobbling just in front of my mother's eye, her back pressed up against the wall.

"Ah… I think I'll take that," I stepped forward, pulling the Super Rod from Looker's grasp and carefully pointing it at the ground. It was heavy, and I leaned to one side to support its weight. How was _I_, a little weakling, supposed to handle something so long and bulky?

As my mother scampered off to go and find the broom and dust pan, I hefted up the Super Rod, raising a quizzical eye at Looker, "Ah… so what's the point of you giving this to me?"

"Absolutely nothing!"

At exactly the same time, both my mother and I went, "Wah?"

Looker, however, didn't give any other explanation, just turning towards the door, "Now, I will make my escape! I will continue to be on the lookout for the Sages! Good bye! Farewell!" Without another word, Looker sped out the door, letting it slam behind him.

For a long moment, my mom and I just stared after him, before in a confused voice, I said, "Ah… I'm gonna go get… changed… Come on, Eva!"

Turning, I slipped up the stairs, hefting the huge fishing rod after me.

Dressed in my traditional outfit, a white tank top, black vest, a pair of jagged shorts and brown boots, topped off with my pink hat and wild, fluffy hair pulled back into a huge ponytail, I was ready to head out and chase down those sages!

Or… something like that.

On top of me head, Tipsy, my Emolga, was resting there, being careful not to accidently shock me. Not that it hadn't happened before… multiple times, but only when the electric pokemon was really pissed off or tired!

Standing in front of the window, I tried to consider my next move, "So, Tipsy, where do you suspect these Sages would be hiding away at? I mean, that creepy Looker dude didn't give me any instructions…"

After listening to about five minutes of Tipsy rambling what sounded like gibberish, I gave a nod, grinning, "You're right! No point in me just hanging around here until they come to me! I'll head out into the routes and look in all the different places I've never been to before! We all know I slacked in some places and just sped on by some secretive and dark looking places!"

Of course… I'd had a good reason. Those kind of places just… creeped me out.

Turning, I sped down the stairs, this time not tumbling off the bottom steps. My mother had collapsed on the couch, one hand flung across her eyes, her apron still twisted to the side and her hair nothing but a brown fuzz now. Stress seemed to crackle off her, but I didn't even say a word as I rushed across the room, yanked open the door, ran outside…

And promptly ran _straight_ into Cheren.

We both gave an 'OOF!', and I fell backwards onto my butt in the dust, Emolga giving a startled cry and burst up into the air, Cheren just stumbling backwards slightly, eyebrows furrowed.

I popped back up onto my feet, hands on my hips, Emolga circling in the air above my head, "What were you _doing_, Cheren? Is it becoming a hobby of yours to just stand right in front of my ho-"

"WHITE!"

Ugh, not another person screaming my name! I didn't even get a minute to brace myself before Bianca slammed into me with a fully powered Body slam, sending us both tumbling to the right, since I was always off balanced, it seemed. This was like, the fifth time today that I'd fallen over!

Crossing my legs, I pouted at my two friends, Bianca having scrambled to her feet and started to dust off her skirt very vigorously, "Oh no! I'm going to be so dusty no-."

In my most whiney, high pitched voice, I said, "Holy _shit_, do you guys know how many times I've fallen down today?"

Cheren blinked at me, before crossing his arms in front of him, "White, you are simply the most _clumsy_ person I kn-."

"Cheren! I didn't even see you there!" Bianca really was the most _dense_ person I knew, but now that she _did_ know that Cheren was there, she flung herself on him, gluing her mouth to his and starting up a making out session that I knew could last for _hours. _

"Blegh! Stop that right now!" Pushing to my feet, I stuck my hands between my two friends bodies, trying to pry them apart, but they refused to budge, only making sick sucking noises as Cheren stuck his tongue down my best friends throat. I sweat dropped, before turning away and started to walk away.

"Okay than, you two have fun making out in front of my house, where my mom lives, where Bianca's dad set up a camera last year, and where Professor Juniper commonly goes for walks by! I'm just gonna head out and hunt down some old, balding men in sweaty robes! Have fun sucking face!"

They didn't even glance up once as I walked into Route 1. Great friends they were. They probably wouldn't even notice when I didn't return home in the next two weeks.

**Ffft. What do you guys think of my attempts at humor? xD I suck at it, eh? It seems I'm doomed to write morbid, depressing or serious books for the rest of my life. Well, this ones gonna be serious enough, just not… White's personality. If she seems out of character to you, sorry, but this is how I picture her. Well, actually, I picture her two ways. There's my way, /waves at book/ then there's the way that other people are good at writing! A sweet, kind, soft, snuggly. **

**Okay, I'll admit it. I can write that to. It's just more amusing to write her this way ^^;**

**Anyway, again. Sorry if White's crazy personality flips give you whiplash! Have fun xD**


	3. Jail Break

**Herro! Here is the third chapter! I'm not sure what I think of this one x.x Its more of a filler really, but I hope you like it. From here on out, I'm not going to be going after sages a whole lot, and will more be visiting places that N and White interacted at. **

**Anyway, question for you guys. I've currently been training my team of pokemon on Pokemon Black (which is the same as the pokemon White has in this book) and currently just caught Kyurem. Now, I only allow myself to have one legendary on my team. And now I have to choose between Reshiram (who I adore!) and Kyurem(who's totally bad ass!). So, what do you guys think?**

Once out in Route 1, I stretched my arms out behind me, flourishing in the bright sun before releasing my pokemon all at once. There was a blast of red light, before all six pokemon on my team took form, hovering, standing or flying in front of me.

First of all, of course, there was Eva, my Samurott, who stood there looking regal and protective as always, staring around into the forests beyond as if she expected someone to jump out and knife me in the back at any moment. A very likely conclusion, actually, since there was probably _plenty_ of Team Plasma members just waiting for jump me out there.

Next, there was Plume, my Archeops. I'd obtained him as nothing more than a dead, old fossil. Who would have thought that one of the scientists in Nacrene City could bring Plume back to life and provide me with one of my best fighters. Plume spiraled up into the sky, until he was nothing more than a black dot high above, keeping watched on the area around me.

Tipsy still sat on my head, but now she glided down off my cap to clutch the long horn ejecting from Eva's head, holding it with small hands. The Electric and flying type and the water type had become good friends after I'd met Tipsy on Route 5. Tipsy's ears flickered, picking up every small sound in the area around us.

Then there was Venus, my Darmanitan, caught in route 4, in the middle of a huge, stifling sand storm. Not fun, let me tell you, but Venus was worth every piece of effort, and was my strongest fighter. Not counting Reshy, of course.

Pocie, my Volcarona, was just hovering there, looking… very much like a bug. I'd met him as a fully evolved pokemon, and at the moment he was my strongest pokemon, and it was taking me forever to catch my other pokemon up to his power. He wasn't participating in many battles, since I was training my other pokemon at the moment. He was kind, but not much of a fighter. Actually, he preferred to just sleep.

Finally, there was my largest, most intimidating pokemon. Reshy, my Reshiram, seemed to radiate a blazing aura, and everyone would think she was completely terrifying, but she had a very gentle, motherly nature, especially towards me, her chosen hero.

Looking at Reshy, the Sages were wiped straight from my mind… and replaced with a certain green haired man.

I stared at my pokemon.

And promptly burst into tears.

All my pokemon jerked wildly, Tipsy floating back up into the air on a cross breeze while Eva moved towards me, looking confused and bewildered. The water type didn't seem to know what to do with herself, she was a tiny bit big for comforting now. Plume still circled in the air above, not noticing the ruckus down below, while Pocie didn't seem to notice. He was too busy taking a nap.

It was Reshy's eyes that only made me sob more, because they held an understanding that almost hurt. She knew why I was crying, or to be more exact, she knew who I was crying _over. _

For the first time today, I finally got to just sob my eyes out, sinking to the ground right smack in the middle of route one, surrounded by wild Lillipups and Patrats, and just let it loose, including snot and everything. I could barely breathe when I finally started to calm down, looking up at my bewildered pokemon with bleary eyes.

"I-…I really, _really_ liked him!"

Just like that, all my pokemon understood. I was talking about N. The King of Team Plasma. The guy who I had fought vigorously, raced neck to neck in the attempt to keep pokemon with humans. Eva's face showed open disgust, because she hadn't like him every since he attacked us the first time with that Purrloin, pushing his opinion on me.

Reshy was sympathetic, as always, and I tried my best to avoid her intense, sorrowful gaze, because it would only make me start crying again. Tipsy looked fascinated, as if my situation was some weird disease that she'd never heard of. Pocie watched me silently from one eye now, discreet and quiet.

"I s_houldn't_ like him! He was the King of Team Plasma! He was my rival! He tried to separate pokemon, for goodness sake! I have every right to hate his guts, but I _can't_, because he was so nice, and so kind, and so different than any person I'd ever met before! And I really_, really_, _really_ liked him!"

There was a long moment of silence, just filled with my sniffling, and Tipsy floated down to rest on my shoulder, nuzzling my face with her soft, electrically charged cheek. I giggled, reaching up to run my fingers through her soft fur, before struggling to my feet. My cheeks felt stained, my nose snotty, and I must have looked like a mess, with blood shot eyes and pasty skin. At the next pokemon center, I'd ha ve to clean myself of-

_**FLOOSH!**_

"Fffffft! What the HELL?" I stumbled backwards, dripping wet, my whole head soaked. I stared at Eva as if she was insane, and she did look a little bit crazy. I could swear she was smirking, "What was _that?_ You just sprayed me! I'm _soaking_ wet!"

And it was true. I was absolutely dripping! My clothing her clinging in the most uncomfortable places, and my hair was soaking wet, and the best Eva could do was cackle like a crazy pokemon, "You little bi-"

_**FWOOSH!**_

"Oh my god! Stop it, guys!" Heat blasted across me as the fire on Reshy's tail suddenly blazed up, doing well to crisply dry me off and leave me feeling singed and hot. I backpedaled, putting as much distance between me and my pokemon without actually going into the woods on either side of the route.

"Okay, I think we can agree that I am very _clean_, and not all snotty anymore, so how about we just keep going? Eh? Can we agree to that?"

All my pokemon stared at me, before giving nods. I sighed, placing my hands on my hips and leaning forward, "Great, perfect, wonderful! You know… I know I agreed to go look for those sages… but I think I'd like to travel across Unova first. You know, fly to some places that… mean… stuff to me."

Okay, that sounded flat, even to me. My pokemon all gave me knowing looks, and I knew that they knew that I was planning on traveling to the places I'd seen N repeatedly. I flushed bright red, and said haltingly, "Don't look at me like that!"

Ready to move on, I returned each of my pokemon to their pokeballs, before starting off down the route. I crossed my arms and s_tomped_, because I was annoyed. With my pokemon. With my friends. With my frigging hormones! I hadn't pictured my life after I traveled through the whole of the Unova region. No. I figured it would all be sunshine and happiness, but I felt like I'd fallen into a pit of gloom and doom.

Accumula Town hadn't changed in the least. Nope, it was stilled a cement covered, tall building filled town that I had first had my run in with Team Plasma. Standing in the middle of the town, looking up at the spot where Ghetsis had talked about pokemon rights, it was like a rush of déjà vu passed over me. I almost felt like if I turned my head to the right, I'd see a crowd of people listening in restless silence, and a certain green haired man looking approving of the words.

Shaking my head violently, I turned around… and ran straight into a Team Plasma Grunt!

We both screamed, than stared at each other in shock. The Grunt was dressed up in the Team Plasma outfit, eyes wider than moons as he stared at me, trembling in his boots. He'd probably never expected to see _me_ face to face.

I pointed at him, yelling out, "PLASMA GRUNT! ALERT! ALERT!"

_**POOF!**_

"You thought wrong, dear White! I am nothing more than Looker!" And sure enough, there stood Looker, greasy as ever and still wearing that trench coat. I could swear there was a smell wafting off of him.

I stared at him, mouth gaping open, then through my hands up in the air, "What the _hell, _Looker! You scared the crap out of me! What do you think you're doing walking around with something like that on?"

Looker grinned, yellow teeth flashing in the sun. His breath smelt worse than his hair, and I took a few steps back, eyeing him warily, "I was testing out my new outfit! I knew that you, above all else, would be able to tell apart a real Plasma Grunt from a fake one, but my costume was deemed worthy! Using this, I will be able to sneak into the midst of the Sages groups without causing a ruckus and capture them! I even got you an outfit!"

Out of nowhere, Looker whipped out a Plasma grunt outfit, holding it out to my. Hesitantly, I took the clothing, before giving Looker a doubtful look and saying, "Yeah… I'll use this… sometime. Ah… I'm just gonna go now!"

I walked around Looker, glancing back at him with doubtful eyes, then sped on towards the Pokemon Center. Looker was even creepier then last time! He gave me the chills! I could feel his creepy eyes on my back at that very moment.

Once inside the Pokemon Center, I shoved the outfit into my backpack, wrinkling it up in the same time. It couldn't hurt to keep it, right? Even if I probably wouldn't have any use for it. Ever. _EVER_.

The Pokemon Center was bustling with the people of Accumula Town, some buying stuff at the market, others healing up their pokemon, before rushing back out around me, excited to go and start training again. To my left was a set of tables, chairs and couches, to my right the market, and straight ahead the actual place to heal your pokemon, a PC beside that and a television flashing up above the Nurse, nailed into the ledge and flashing out random news about Unova.

Walking over to the set of couches, I flopped down on them, spinning my backpack around and off my back and setting it in my lap. Inside, I had a lot of… beef jerky.

_Why_, mother, _why_, must you love that stuff so much?

Seriously, mom lived off the stuff. There was a whole cub board filled with it. I had always suspected that she thought that someday all the food in the world was going to go bad and all we'd have to eat would be a life time supply of beef jerky.

Pulling out a piece, I began to gnaw on it half heartedly. Pokefood was better than this!

Speaking of pokefood… Out of my bottomless pit of a backpack, I yanked out my seemingly endless supply of food for pokemon, also yanking out five bowls with it. Holding the beef jerky with my teeth, I got down on my hands and knees and poured the food into the bowls.

Once I'd released my pokemon, except for Reshy, cause she'd just put her head through the ceiling, they all began to chow down, chomping on the food. I watched them enviously, still chewing on my piece of beef jerky. I could feel little pieces of meat stuck between my teeth. Ew, just… ew.

To pass the time, I pulled out my gym badge case from my bag, using the little, blue clothe I had tucked inside to slowly polish each and every one of the badges, until they shined so bright you practically couldn't look at them.

From the outside window, I could see the sun passing below the horizon, was it really that late? As dark streaks filled the sky, my lids became heavy, I slowly laid down on the couch, placing my head on the hard material. People stopped trekking in and out of the pokemon center, most of them heading to their homes.

Tipsy floated up, resting on my stomach where she softly began to snore. Eva curled up beside the couch, Pocie resting at my feet and Venus cuddling up to Eva. Plume rested on the other part of the couch, but didn't go straight to sleep, watching the Pokemon Center with alert eyes. I knew that he'd awaken another one of my pokemon late into the night, and they'd take turns watching over me, as they always did when I wasn't at home.

If I hadn't fallen asleep so early, I wouldn't have missed the 'Breaking News' that suddenly flashed across the TV screen in the Pokemon center, and maybe disaster wouldn't have fallen over me, and fate wouldn't have hit me like a bucket of bricks.

"_Late last night, the High Security Prison Facility in Anville Town was broken into. Two guards were murdered, while another five are currently residing in hospital. There was only one reported Prisoner that escaped. Ghetsis, a man that is confirmed to have been working with Team Plasma. At the moment, professionals have been assigned to search for him, and it is not believed that he will remain freed long. We ask that if people have any idea where this dangerous man could be residing, if they would send a tip to 1-902-346-2345, or send us an email at '._

**There you have it! Suspenseful? Cool? Comments? It's not as funny as the last chapter, and the part with Looker was totally random. More or less, it was a filler, where you get to know her pokemon and find out the Ghetsis escaped jail :D Dun dun dun!**

**Anyways, I love reviews ^^ That make me happy! **


End file.
